charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbinger of Hell
The Harbinger of Hell was a demon that attacked a custodian at Hilltowne University and later possessed Angela Wu. Its presence began the third part of the prophecy that predicted the Apocalypse. It was exorcised from Angela by the Charmed Ones and trapped in a paint can. Eventually, the Harbinger was imprisoned in Tartarus to later be consumed by Hunter Caine and vanquished along with him by the combined efforts of the Charmed Ones, as part of the demon Alastor's plan to raise The Source of All Evil. History In Let This Mother Out, after the Charmed Ones fully accepted their destiny, The Harbinger emerged in its primordial form and attacked a custodian in the lab at Hilltowne University. It would later make its way to find Angela Wu and use her as a vessel. After taking possession of Angela, in Sweet Tooth the Harbinger then began preyed upon virgins on campus, killing Cameron Russo, a student named Penelope, and a nun in the university ministry. She started targeting Macy Vaughn at the Halloween party, only to be knocked out by Mel Vera's Solar Charm and contained in the attic of Vera Manor. As The Harbinger grew more powerful in Exorcise Your Demons, the Elder Charity Callahan ordered the Charmed Ones to slay the demon under the full moon, as the demon will come to full strength by then. Mel, however, wanted to be able to save Angela, and together with her sisters, devised a plan to exorcise the demon, with a hidden spell written by their mother. With the spell, Harry Greenwood and Charity's assistance, and Angela's own fighting strength, they manage to extract The Harbinger and trap it in a paint can. Charity was returning home with the trapped Harbinger when Alastair Caine showed up and mesmerized her to switch cans with him. Personality The Harbinger is a sadistic demon, taking pleasure in frightening the Charmed Ones and gloating about unleashing death and destruction upon the world. Physical Appearance The Harbinger's primordial form is that of a black living goo. While possessing Angela, it transformed her body, making her look like a decaying zombie with gray skin and wild hair. From time to time, a red energy would pulsate from the cracks of her skin. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Possession: The ability to possess the bodies of an individual against their consent. The Harbinger must possess a person in order to use its full strength of powers. * Shapeshifting (limited):' The ability to alter one's physical form. Once possessing a vessel, the Harbinger is able to alter the appearance of the vessel into a more demonic appearance, and even to stretch the structural limits of the vessel. * 'Sensing: The ability to determine the location and status of other beings. The Gardener was able to sense the virginity status of others and also was able to keep track of Macy when she ran through the woods. * Touch of Death: The ability to cause death by physical contact. The ability can evolve to become airborne, and the lethality can presumably be moderated in order to allow massive infection. ** Insanity Inducement: The ability to drive others to insanity. After being vanquished alongside Hunter and its demonic virus became airborne, it began to infect many people. The targets would bleed from the eyes, ears, mouth and nose and be driven to a state of extreme hostility. * Supernatural Strength: 'The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. The Harbinger was strong enough to tear a person apart, however was unable to break chains that were enchanted especially to restrain it. * 'Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain magical effects. Harry stated that the Harbinger is too powerful to be frozen at all. * Power Augmentation: The ability to enhance the magical abilities of oneself or others. Hunter Caine was much more powerful after inhaling the Harbinger and returning from Tartarus. ** Power Granting: The ability to bestow magical powers upon another being. Hunter Caine's powers were greatly enhanced after inhaling the Harbinger, providing him with new powers (Smoking, for example). Weaknesses * Sugar: The Harbinger has a weakness to sugar due to it having sulfuric acid in its physiology. If it were to ingest something with a large enough sugar ratio, a huge chemical reaction will occur. * Virgin blood: It seems that when The Harbinger smells spilled blood of a virgin, he becomes obsessed with the desire to receive this sacrifice no matter what. * Powerful Magic: The Harbinger is vulnerable to powerful magic, such as a solar charm, the Exorcism Ritual, containment spells and the anti-demonic Haitian ritual. Trivia *The Harbinger of Hell has an ability to acquire the memories and personality traits of its host, which it used to imitate Angela Wu. *The Harbinger-possessed Angela's appearance likely references the ghost of Kayako Saeki from he Ju-on and The Grudge horror films. Gallery Harbinger of hell.jpg|The Harbinger in its primordial form Quotes I will spread pestilence, death and disaster, and The Source will rise! Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Book of Shadows Entries